


One Christmas Party a Year is Enough

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: 25 Days of Damerey [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 25 Days of Damerey, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Rey Kenobi has to attend her friend Kaydel's Christmas Party because not to attend would be to admit defeat.With her awful ex-boyfriend in attendance, Rey doesn't want to face the holiday get-together alone; and, she's out of options for fake romantic interest, as her only male friend, Finn, is well-known by her other circle of friends, as is his girlfriend, Rose.Luckily, a friendly stranger overhears her plight and offers his services as a fake boyfriend - scratch that. Fake fiancee.





	One Christmas Party a Year is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character A’s ex will be at the Christmas Party A is attending. Character B poses as A’s fiance.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Ben was verbally abusive to Rey in their relationship, and she's still working through the after effects of it.

Rey still can’t believe how she got here; on the sofa at Connix’s holiday party, glitzy decorations sparkling on every countertop, and a massive Christmas tree towering in the corner. It’s much the same as it is every year - but this year, everything was  _ supposed  _ to be different. And in a way, it is. 

For starters, her longtime boyfriend, the one who attended this very same party with her for the past three years, is no longer her boyfriend; instead, he stares at her from across the room, glowering so powerfully, Rey swears some of her hair will be signed tomorrow. 

Also, Rey’s laughing so hard her sides hurt, and she isn’t miserably hiding behind the tree, petting Connix’s beautiful tabby, waiting for the party to be over.

Oh, yeah, and: she’s sitting next to the most handsome person she’s ever met, who’s charming everyone within earshot (excluding said ex-boyfriend), including herself, and weirdly enough,  _ he’s here as her date.  _

Rey melts a little inside when his arm wraps around her shoulders, and when Poe turns to her, a full-blown grin on his full lips, Rey can’t help but smile back, her cheeks immediately flushing. 

So, she’s a little screwed. Whatever.

“Show us the ring!” Stephanie shrieks, dragging Rachel over by the hand. 

“I already did,” Rey laughs, lifting her hand to show off the beautiful diamond ring she’s sporting (it’s flashy and ostentatious, and nothing she’d ever actually want from a ring, but she found it in her Uncle Ben’s belongings - opening a whole can of worms she doesn’t want to examine - and it went on her finger to fully fit tonight’s plot), and it catches the light spectacularly. Everyone ooo’s and aaa’s and congratulates Rey, and Poe on finding the right ring, and Rey snuggles in deeper to his side, beaming easily.

If only they knew that she barely knows this man.

_ “I can’t go alone.” Rey sagged in her chair, rubbing her temples. “He’ll just… God, he’ll just corner me, and make me feel like absolute-” _

_ “Kick his ass.” Finn said firmly, without missing a beat. “Drag him outside and kick his ass. I feel like Connix wouldn’t complain. She only invited him because she works for his mom.” _

_ “Ugh.” Rey banged her head on the small table, and sat up, rubbing her forehead grumpily. “I can’t believe he’s going to be there. Maybe I just...shouldn’t go?” _

_ “No. No, Peanut, don’t let him chase you away from a good time.” _

_ “But would it be a good time? It’s like he always said. I’m no fun.” _

_ “Peanut.” Finn stared at her incredulously. “You’re one of my favorite people in the world. Top two favorite people, actually. Why would you be my favorite if you weren’t at least kind of fun?” _

_ “Every kite needs a string” Rey mumbled into her cup of coffee, sipping half-heartedly before setting the mug back down on the coaster. She un-crossed and re-crossed her legs under the table, fidgeting miserably. She needed to go for a run, clear her head. That would help.  _

_ “Ridiculous. But, I love you.”  _

_ “Love you too.” Rey sighed and shook her head. “It’s hopeless. If I’m not there with someone, he’s going to make fun of me, or try to get back together with me. Knowing him, probably both.” _

_ “We won’t let that happen.” Finn scowled angrily. “Nuh-uh. We’re gonna form an Anti-Ben-Solo perimeter around you for the whole party.” _

_ “If only I’d managed to find a date, I wouldn’t put you in that position.” Rey brightened momentarily. “Wa-ait a minute. Would you- maybe-?” _

_ “Sorry, Peanut.” Finn did truly look apologetic. “I feel like everyone at that party at least knows who I am. Which means they know I’m dating Rosie. Rose wouldn’t care, of course, but...your lie might not be so believable.” _

_ “True. If only it weren’t Ben, you know? He knows how to point out everything wrong with me, and twist it and twist it and twist it until I’m bleeding, but I’m apologizing to him for bleeding anywhere near him.” _

_ “That’s pretty violent imagery.” _

_ “It  _ is  _ violent,” Rey grumbled. “Maybe I’ll look on Tinder? Post on Craigslist? Single woman desperately seeking non-crazy man who will pretend to be her boyfriend for three hours on December 23rd.” _

_ “Excuse me.” Rey and Finn looked up at the unknown voice, and Rey felt her jaw drop. She covered it up with a cough, and stared at the table, her cheeks brighter than Santa’s suit. “I couldn’t help but overhear. Do you need to fake-date someone to make an ex jealous?” _

_ The man speaking was the most handsome man Rey had ever seen. His dimples had dimples. His hair was black, curly, and perfect. His jaw and chin were perfect. His body was perfect. God. Rey was still staring after five seconds. _

_ Finn answered for her, luckily. _

_ “Not jealous,” he corrected breezily. “More like ex-repellent. This guy sucks.” _

_ “Sounds like it.” The man held his hand out to Finn. “Poe Dameron.” _

_ “Finn Trooper.” Her best friend nodded in her direction, giving Rey just enough time to re-gather a quarter of her wits. “And that’s Rey Kenobi.” _

_ “Nice to meet you, Rey.” She managed to take the offered hand and shook it, admiring the callouses under her fingertips. “So. Tell me about this asshole ex.” He grabbed a chair and scooted it up to their table. While she’d never meet anyone quite so...forward...it felt sweet and concerned, not cocky or pushy.  _

_ Poe nodded and frowned and scoffed while she laid out the disaster that had been her and Ben’s relationship, and he seemed to offer no judgment to the fact that she’d stayed with him for three years, despite being belittled at every twist and turn of their time together.  _

_ At the end, he nodded once more. “I’d be honored to help you pull the wool over his eyes.”  _

_ “Really?” Rey blinked, pleasantly surprised. “You’d be willing to fake-date me?” _

_ “Mhm.” Poe snapped his fingers and grinned. “You know what would be better than fake-dating?” _

_ Rey shook her head, but Finn was grinning evilly across the table. “Ohhh, yes. I like the way you think, Dameron!” _

_ “Thanks, buddy!” _

Poe’s great idea was that they would be engaged, and not just dating - together for eight months, and engaged for less than two weeks. Rey has to admit, being fake-engaged to Poe has its perks.

Namely, she gets to spend an evening snuggled up to a ridiculously hot man who smells the way happiness should feel. 

They’d spent a few weeks in preparation for tonight, and Rey had enjoyed every last one of those discussions over coffee, every single text conversation - Poe Dameron was easy to talk to, and while they usually just talked about details about each other’s life (on the off-chance that an unsuspecting partygoer would ask them a personal question about the other), Rey found their conversations tilting more and more towards non-essential information.

And now, she’ll be sad when tonight’s over because she’ll have no reason to continue talking to Poe. 

Eventually, she has to wiggle out from Poe’s side to use the restroom, and Poe kisses her cheek quickly before she stands (hugging, hand-holding, and cheek-kissing had been cleared by their committee of two before the evening started). She washes her hands and then splashes cool water on her face to try to lessen the red that paints her cheeks. 

It fails, and Rey looks just as flustered and punch drunk as before. Shrugging, she dries her hands, straightens out her red dress, and walks back out the door. 

Immediately, she’s cornered by an all-too-familiar hulking figure (just as she’d predicted to Finn). Ben looms over her, and places a hand on the door behind her, effectively blocking her from walking down the highway.

“Can I help you?” Rey asks snippily, not wanting to help him in the slightest. 

“Yes.” Ben frowns before his face shifts into something neutral, almost pleading. “I miss you.”

“I don’t miss you.” Rey shrugs, her best cold expression settling into place. “I’m sure you just feel that way because of the season. Don’t worry, it happens to everyone.” She reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear, and Ben squints and huffs out an irritated laugh. 

“What a joke,” he mutters, shaking his head so his ridiculous long, black hair flops over his ears.

“What is?” She doesn’t bother hiding the rage in her voice; it’s only fair because he doesn’t keep his disdain from his sneer. 

“Your engagement” - and really, the air quotes were too much - “It’s a farce, a spectacle.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”  _ Oh God, I hope he doesn’t know that this is all fake.  _

“Really? Because it seems pretty obvious that there’s no way eight months is long enough to know everything about a person.”

“Is any time enough?” Rey challenges him, drawing herself up to her full height and scowling at him, her hands balled into fists. “Because let me tell you, Benjamin Chewbacca Solo, I was with you for three years, and I don’t think you knew half of everything about me.”

It was the wrong thing to say, and Ben’s expression shifts dangerously, the way it always did (and still does, apparently) before he ripped her to shreds. Rey steels herself as best she can, but it’s like waiting for someone to strike you; the anticipation is just as painful.

“Well, at least I knew what you were,” Ben hisses. “A sad little nobody. I knew that about you, and I still loved you. I could see what you could be, instead of what you were. Can your precious little fiancee say the same?”

“No, actually.” Poe’s voice breaks in, and Rey looks over at him, her heart throbbing painfully in her throat. “I wouldn’t say that. Because Rey isn’t a nobody - she’s the best person there is.” He stands next to her, and puts his arm around her again, pulling her in close to his solid warmth. “And loving Rey is a privilege and an honor. I’m sorry that you couldn’t see how much she was worth - and couldn’t give her what she deserved - for three years. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” 

Poe leads Rey down the hallway, away from Ben and awkwardness, and Rey’s a little weak in the knees.

“Sorry you got caught in the middle of that,” Rey whispers. “I was hoping if you - I mean, a date - were there, he’d just bugger off and leave me alone. I didn’t think he’d…”

“I saw him get up when you did.” Poe shakes his head, his jaw tight, and his hands are now wrapped around hers. Rey wishes he’d never let go. “Saw him walk towards the bathroom. DIdn’t take a lot of smarts to figure out he had nothing good planned.”

“Well, thank you.” Rey leans forward and kisses Poe on the cheek, her stomach now swooping happily, in direct contact to the nasty, leaden feeling that had coursed through her upon coming out of the restroom. “You’re my hero, Poe Dameron.”

He’s  blushing by the time she pulls back to smile at him, and Rey’s smile falters just the slightest over it. Then Poe is grinning and rubbing his neck, and Rey realizes that this is what Poe Dameron looks like when he’s embarrassed - she catalogs the image, and prepares herself for the giddy potential of maybe one day knowing a few more of Poe Dameron’s reaction to things. “I didn’t think…” He clears his throat and smiles wider than before. “No one’s around.”

“Nope.” 

“And there’s no mistletoe.” Poe looks pointedly above him, and Rey follows, and she shrugs, having come to the same conclusion.

“Nope.”

“So, uh.” Poe squeezes her hands and wiggles his shoulders in an impossibly endearing way. “I was thinking maybe you were only gonna kiss me or hold my hands if people were watching.”

“That was originally the plan,” Rey says serenely. “But then I realized something.”

“What?”

“That I liked you.” Rey swings their hands back and forth, feeling like she’s in the seventh grade again, but also feeling like she really, really likes this man, and she wants him to know sooner rather than later.

“Oh, yeah?”

Rey nods, and the next time they lean in, it’s for a proper kiss; she has a feeling this is the start of something truly, very spectacular. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy!


End file.
